Project code: MAHANON
by Astragunner2002
Summary: Two secret organization SEELE and NERV are fighting secretly for a long time. However, after their huge mechanical humanoid weapons has been completed (SEELE has ANGEL, NERV has EVA), the war has open! A girl is trapped between the power struggling war me
1. Day 1 The Reckoning part 1

**Chronus Production** presents:

**PROJECT Code : MAHANON**

**10 days unto...**

_By:_

_Astragunner2002 ( DivineLight )_

**Author's note:**

This is my first real fanfiction, because I won't tell any of the real story hidden in the original story like my previous ones, but truly I create my own story. That's why so much of Evangelion's elements are different from original. But, because I still use the background and some of story within Evangelion, I'll still call it a fanfiction then.

**DISCLAIMER: **Arisha Kyra is my creation, as also LEAHKIM, but all the elements of Evangelion are owned by Gainax.

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: **Seems my story is based on Z.O.E, still not mine.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

**STORY BACKGROUND:**

The story placed on Neo-Tokyo, in 2250 AD. Japan takes the most of politics influence in international affairs. However, just a few know the two secret organization named NERV and SEELE which are kept fighting underground. But, as time flows, these organizations made their own secret projects involving the creation of huge mechanical humanoid weapon, as NERV has the EVA series, and SEELE has the ANGEL series. The time has finally come for the underground battle to arise into the surface, the battle that will cause turbulence into the entire world...

**DAY 1: **The Day of Reckoning

_Part 1: The Awakening. . ._

Flames just got into everywhere it could burn, as the crimson atmosphere wrap the whole city of Neo-Tokyo. Within the city, in an alleyway there is a girl running with tears covering her face. As she gets exhausted, she panting and stop running, then lean on the crate behind her.

The girl is about 170-cm height, about 17 years old, wearing the blue blouse on her, with dark blue skirt. Her face is pretty, as she doesn't talk much making her personality. Tears flowing from her beauty eyes, as she keeps thinking what had happened…

**Arisha's Point of View:**

What has happening? I don't get it… I still remember, just about an hour ago, I still in my way to the school when the whole of it happened…

Many huge mechanical humanoid weapons descending from the sky, bringing the utmost chaos I've ever seen unto this city. Not waiting for anything, those mechanical humanoid weapons fire their weapons, creating the sea of flame across the entire city in just a glimpse. The people run at their will, me as well running…

Scared… I'm so scared… Now, what will happen to us…

**End of Arisha's Point of View**

Another explosion nearing her makes her more scared as ever, then she stand up and start running again. However, a small mechanical humanoid weapon –about three times tall then the girl– caught her in its sensor and chases her.

As the girl realizes that a mechanical humanoid weapon gets nearing her, she keeps running, trying to run fastest as she could. Seeing the door of a warehouse left opened, she enters rushing there.

Another view inside makes her more surprised… as the girl has coincidently found a huge mechanical humanoid weapon –as six times taller than the girl– stationed there… as she is walking in a bridge to the torso part of the mechanical humanoid weapon… that's mean the warehouse is a hangar!

Deep in her confusion, she gets nearing it, looking the mechanical humanoid weapon with her own eyes. Slowly she gets nearing it, with her minds full with amazement, as well as confusion and fear.

The ceiling breaks as the mechanical humanoid weapon which chases her come pursuing her. With utmost fear, she leans over the torso of the huge mechanical humanoid weapon…

A miracle happened, as the torso part of the huge mechanical humanoid weapon opens up making her to get inside of it.

**Arisha's Point of View:**

Wha… what had happened this time? This is… inside the mechanical weapon? I can't see anything since it's so dark in here.

However, after a minute pass, the light comes up inside of what's like a cockpit, making clear to me. A deep sound of the machine booting up, and seconds after, the panel in front of me seems become active.

"Good evening, this is the battle weapon ANGEL with codename LEAHKIM. However, recognition for the pilot is failed, seems you are not the one who was scheduled to operate this ANGEL," the voice come up from the panel in front of me.

"What? ANGEL? LEAHKIM? I don't understand…" I replied.

**End of Arisha's Point of View**

However, the enemy unit doesn't give Arishamore time to chat, as it fire its weapon to the ANGEL. Considering the situation, the computer of the ANGEL reacting as it releases from its station.

"Enemy unit detected:……………………………Target locked.

Description: ALUNDRA, the weak battle EVA, controlled with battle AI, no pilot detected, just be careful of its speed," the computer complies.

ALUNDRA moves with its energy blade coming out from its left hand, trying to attack the ANGEL. As Arisha counter the move with her thought, the ANGEL moves away, dodging ALUNDRA's attack. With her mind again, she control the ANGEL to attack ALUNDRA. A series of attack with punches and kicks delivered to the ALUNDRA, and it explodes when it's overdamaged.

**Arisha's Point of View:**

What? What am I doing just now? I… I control this mechanical weapon to destroy my chaser? But how come? What's has been happening?

"Battle ended with victory. The destruction of the enemy unit confirmed," the panel in front of me complies.

"Who are you… no, what are you?" I asked the panel.

"I am the main AI of this ANGEL, you may call me NOA," the panel told me.

"What is this? You called this an ANGEL?" I asked NOA.

"This is the special battle mechanical weapon ANGEL, with codename LEAKHIM," NOA explains to me briefly…

LEAKHIM… the ANGEL which I've known as the secret project of the secret organization SEELE… all of these phenomena, I still cannot understand what's going on, but… I start to realize… that there will be a great event to happen…

**End of Arisha's Point of View**

_End of Part 1: The Awakening_

Please read and review, just tell me what your comments.

I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you.

Yes, I know the opening parts really resembles Z.O.E, but it will be only lasts 3 chapters, the rest will be my original story, with so many intrigues included.


	2. Day 1 The Reckoning Part 2

**Chronus Production** presents:

**PROJECT Code : MAHANON**

**10 days unto...**

_By:_

_Astragunner2002 ( DivineLight )_

**Author's note:**

This is the second chapter,…

**DISCLAIMER: **Arisha Kyra is my creation, as also LEAHKIM, but all the elements of Evangelion are owned by Gainax.

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: **Seems my story is based on Z.O.E, still not mine.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the latest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

**DAY 1: **The Day of Reckoning

_Part 2: The First Battle of ANGEL vs. EVA. . ._

After the battle, NOA run a check of his new pilot. As he gets the data, the view of Arisha is shown at the panel. Arisha sees the blonde girl in the panel, as she understands it is herself. NOA runs the checking for several minutes before a beep telling data confirmed is finished.

"The data seems not legally matched, but as you are not the enemy, I shall take your commands for now," NOA says to her.

Arisha still cannot understand the situation beyond her. However, she does know that she won't have a normal life as long as it is not finished. After a while, NOA detects an energy source from above the hangar. She nods and controls LEAHKIM to go out from the ceiling.

As she gets out from the hangar, she is welcomed by a special mechanical humanoid weapon stands still in front of LEAHKIM, above the roof of nearby warehouse.

"Target confirmed," said by a female who piloting that mechanical humanoid weapon. "Take the target… alive," a sound coming from a communicator inside that mechanical weapon's cockpit.

"So, our little target has own his pilot, huh?" the pilot said.

"What do you want?" Arisha asked.

"Please, battle routine first… tell me your name,… girl," the pilot said with the somewhat funny intonation.

"What do you mean?" Arisha replied.

"Seems you are not a military, in one-and-one battle, we ought to know each other's name. I'm older than you… so, tell me…" she asked again.

"Kyra… I am Arisha Kyra," she told the pilot.

"Hm… a lovely name, I am Katsuragi, Misato Katsuragi. The unit I get on is EVA unit-15, and yours is ANGEL with codename LEAHKIM, am I right?"

"NOA, why does she know about you?" Arisha asked NOA, without letting Misato hears her voice.

"The data of possibilities are not found," NOA told her.

"Well, our little chat should be over for now. I have to take that ANGEL with me, if you resist, I'll have my way to you then," Misato threatens.

"I won't let you. Just try!" Arisha yells.

The silent hymn has just broken as EVA-15 took the first step, delivering the attack to LEAHKIM. The outstanding speed makes LEAHKIM cannot be able to dodge at time, as LEAHKIM get hit.

Arisha moves to counter EVA-15 by attacking with a kick, however EVA-15 could blocks it in time.EVA-15 counters it by delivering another jab onto LEAHKIM, making him to fall. EVA-15 stars moving nearing LEAHKIM. Arisha tries her best to make LEAHKIM to stands again. The damage seems still measurable, but it is cannot be taken lightly.

"NOA, please calculate the possibility way to attack EVA-15, please, help me!" Arisha said to NOA. EVA-15 jumps and about to deliver a dropkick. As soon as NOA tells Arisha to dodge, she moves LEAHKIM and successfully dodge the attack.

Then, LEAHKIM charges the energy, making it into a big energy ball with his palm. Without wasting any single moment, Arisha made LEAHKIM to release the energy ball to attack EVA-15.

Without having enough time to dodge, EVA-15 get hit and the energy ball explodes as it reached the mechanical humanoid weapon, delivering a great damage to EVA-15, making it falls to ground.

"Damn it!" Misato sighed as she tries making EVA-15 back to its feet.

"That's enough, Katsuragi, return to base, you have other things to do," the voice coming from the communicator.

"No way! How about that ANGEL?" she yells, still cannot believe she cannot defeat the little girl with just a blow.

"I repeated, return to base, leave LEAHKIM, I have another plan," the voice continues with a bit louder. Misato sighed and set her EVA flying, return to her base.

After the battle, Arisha fainted, still cannot believe she can do such a thing, still cannot forgetting that she was very terrified. LEAHKIM returns to the hangar, NOA activates the self-restoration program, to restore from the exhausting battle.

None shall know what will happen after this, as the battle of the entire Japan and NERV has started, still waiting SEELE to involve into the battle…

_End of Part 1: The First Battle of EVA vs. ANGEL…_

**PREVIEW**

Arisha finds her childhood friend, Soryu Asuka Langley in this chaos world…

Okay, Misato Katsuragi has shown herself, and I give her a unit of EVA, Unit-15. Later, the characters from Evangelions shall be shown too, with their EVAs and SEELE won't leave them for good, as ANGELs will be dispatched as soon as its existence is disturbed. Beware!

Please read and review, I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you.


	3. Day 2 Asuka and Shinji part 1

**Chronus Production** presents:

**PROJECT Code : MAHANON**

**10 days unto...**

_By:_

_Astragunner2002 ( DivineLight )_

**Author's note:**

This is the third chapter, for the second day the first part…

**DISCLAIMER: **Arisha Kyra is my creation, as also LEAHKIM, but all the elements of Evangelion are owned by Gainax.

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: **Since my story after this chapter will be not really the same with Z.O.E. from this point, I won't write this disclaimer anymore. I don't own Z.O.E.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the latest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

**FOR REVIEWER:**

To Rusty Knight Two: thanks for your review, it really influence me to write more, oh by the way, I really want to use the story of Z.O.E. 1, not 2, but I think those opening stories are the same huh… Okay, for second day Shinji will appear, but in next chapter, but he will have the great role, that's my plan from the start.

**DAY 2: **Asuka and Shinji

_Part 1: The Childhood friend. . ._

Arisha gets up from her sleep the next day; the tiredness seems to leave her. LEAHKIM just also has replenished itself, but the panel of NOA still giving no sign of activity. The silent moments seem so nostalgic, since the situation lately was always full of battles and destruction.

"Good morning," said NOA as the panel blinks.

"Oh, yeah, good morning for you too, NOA," Arisha replies.

**Arisha's Point of View:**

I still cannot believe this happening so fast… the destruction of my home just… too suddenly. What am I doing now… or, what is it that I must do now…

My home…I nearly forgetting it… what has happened to them… my family… all my friends… I must… do there.

**End of Arisha's Point of View**

"NOA, could you go to Sector XY-2920?" Arisha asks.

"Sector XY-2920… It is a residential sector, right?" NOA replies.

"Yes,… there's my home," she answers.

"All right, we are gong to fly out from this area…

Confirming target area… Sector XY-2920," NOA comply.

Then, LEAHKIM starts the engine, and after that the ANGEL sets fly from the area… rushing to the residential sector.

Not long after, LEAHKIM arrives at the destination sector. With cautious movement, LEAHKIM lands to the ground of a hill.

The scenery makes Arisha gasps. In front of her lies a city that has been wiped out almost completely. The smokes from the battles still can be seen from the broken houses and buildings. So many corpses scattered through the destroyed city.

Arisha weeps, cannot resist her sadness, seeing after her broken homeland.

"NOA, are there remnants here?" she asks NOA.

A beep coming from NOA, seems his searching module starts up, attempts to search the entire city for remnants.

"Target found. There is one remnant deep inside the city," NOA replies.

Arisha stops weeping, then she asks NOA for the direction of the remnant.

"I'll show the remnant on the monitor," NOA tells.

Arisha gasps again, on the monitor she sees a girl running inside the city, trying to escape from a humanoid mechanical weapon that chasing after her. For a while she seems to recognize the girl…

"NOA, let's drive LEAHKIM there, we must save her," Arisha commands.

Then LEAHKIM starts flying to the target. Inside the city lies several mechanical weapons scattered around, but Arisha tells NOA to leave them even they attempts to shoot LEAHKIM.

After LEAHKIM gets near the chased girl, Arisha commands LEAHKIM to land between the girl and the weapon. LEAHKIM stands before the mechanical weapon that attempts to attack him.

"NOA, let's go!" Arisha yells.

NOA activates the sword module of LEAHKIM, and then a beam sword formed through the hand of LEAHKIM. The ANGEL boosts nearing the mechanical weapon, then use its beam sword to slash the mechanical weapon.

In response of the attack, the mechanical weapon defends the attack with its hand, then attempts to counters. Seeing that, NOA makes LEAHKIM to dodge the attack by move backward. While boosting backward, LEAHKIM shoots the mechanical weapon, hitting it perfectly.

"OK, now!" Arisha yells, then LEAHKIM boosts to the mechanical weapon, slashing it, as well as destroying the mechanical weapon to explode.

After the battle, LEAHKIM turns to the girl, then Arisha makes LEAHKIM to positions lower, so Arisha could comes out from the cockpit, and she jumps to the knee. A silent moment after, Arisha could really recognize the girl…

"Asuka… so you are still alive," she yells excitedly.

_End of Part 1: The Childhood Friend…_

**PREVIEW**

Asuka tells Arisha what really happens, and a new type of EVA risen up…

Then, it's Asuka's turn to show up. She is not an EVA's runner in this fic. And, somehow I think her personalize will not be the same as seen in the movie. Just let's see the next chapter…

Please read and review, I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you.

**CHARACTER CHECK- ARISHA KYRA**

I guess I mess it up with Arisha's description, so I'll describe her here:

She is 162-cm height, has the blue azure eyes, she has shoulder-length blonde hair.

Her face is cute, and she doesn't talk much, and hardly express her feeling, but emotion got drawn well from her face. OK, that's her.


End file.
